Twilight and Shadow
Please halt production. I'll only be able to work on it during the weekends, so I'd like it to stay the way it is until friday or saturday. Twilight and Shadow, otherwise known as Malcur's Return, happened in early 2010. It was the largest High Penguin war since the year 740. It took place mainly in Freezeland, Happyface State, Antarctic Peninsula and Eastshield, but smaller battles did take place in the other states. The Story Prologue The days passed slowly in the calm province of Snowbourne. Nothing much went on. The door between the worlds of the Silmaril void, where Malcur and Opacus were sealed, was weakening. The High Penguins were getting frantic. They panicked, but kept it secret from everyone. Currently, it was only a rumour. The Amulet Keepers did not adress this problem yet. The Only one who believed it was King Triskelle. Freezeland was recently re-elected a new prime minister, who was already unpopular with the High Penguin minority. His name was Amluc Riam. He had plans for the nation. "Together, we can have all we desire!" He creid to the crowd in Bellaghy. "Too long have we, the Freezlandians, suffered! It is time we took our rightful place in this world! Freezeland is known across the continent as 'The Land of Kings'! No longer will that title be empty! Take back the lands they stole from us! Rise up!" The crowd roared with chants and cheers again. "But, the fool, Triskelle, thinks otherwise! He believes that all are equal! He is as mad as a hatter! We are the Kings and Queens of the world!" The crowd cried out again. Chants such as "We are Kings!" ,"Take it back", and "Up the New Revolution" were cried out across cities across the nation. So it had begun. Chapter One: A Storm is Coming Triskelle looked out his bedroom window out of Castle Fullmoon in Frostborough. "And so it begins." He said to his newlywed wife, Lasaralyn. "The first prophecy.. It never came true.." He said. There was a knock on the door. In came Elessar. "Hello, Elessar. I hope you fare better than us." Lasaralyn said. "There's a storm coming," He said "and it's gonna be bad." Triskelle was outraged and frustrated. He threw his silver pitcher of water out the balcony and into the empty and dark streets of Frostborough. "And the light o'er the borough lay..." Said Lasaralyn. "Triskelle, friend," said Elessar "We are terribly sorry for doubting you. You were right." Triskelle went up to them both and hugged them. "It's not your fault, I should have finished them a hundred years ago." He said, sobbing. Will Whitefoot ran through the halls, ignoring the guards chasing after him. He broke through the door of Triskelle's room. "I don't mean to interrupt the moment, but I have grave news." He cried, panting. "Speak up, then!" Triskelle said. "They've taken over all the ministries and parliament. You must be ready. next, they'll be after the Council, and then, you!" He said. "That's dreadful!" Lasaralyn said, and began to cry. "We must hurry, in that case!" Triskelle said. He put his greatcoat on, and his armour on under it. He got his messenger bag on, and stuffed provisions and supplies in it. "We cannot fly!" Elessar contradicted, steading Triskelle's flipper, which was going to unsheath his sword. "We must hold our ground, and stand for our people! We need to fight!" "All that is in our people's future is death." He said, knocking Elessar's flipper out of his way. As he was about to walk through the door, he was blown back and slid across the room. "Triskelle Waterdouse!" Yelled the white figure, which was becoming more clear. "To think you, of all penguins, running away like a coward! You are you mother's son! Do what is right! I can't do anything, I'm a ghost! Oh, and congratulations on being king and all that, dear." Said the ghost of Gilraen. "Yes, Mum. I suppose you're right." Said Triskelle. "Suppose? I am right! Do as I tell you to! Now, I can only return two more times, so don't mess anything up or i'll haunt you forever!" She said, dissapearing. Triskelle unsheathed his sword and went out the door. "Where are you going?" Las said. "You heard her!" "Rallying the guards!" Chapter Two: The Beacons Lit Dawn struck. Morning bells rang. The city woke up. Good Morning Freezeland aired, with special guest Amluc Riam. Today was declared a national holiday by Amluc, who declared that the monarchy and old government had no authority in Freezeland anymore. There was riots and parties in the streets. Crazy rioters broke into shops and vandalised buildings. The police had to quell the riots. The army was called in to wipe clean any resistance of the "New Freezelandian Revolution". However, some penguins remained loyal. Most shops closed, except for the loyal buildings. The Royal Jadis hotel checked in guests, the University of Frostborough's classes went on, the fish market remained open, Laoghire still built ships, Grace Brothers remained open, the GPO took care of it's daily mail, and Rideau Bedford still baked Frostborough's finest bread and pastries. However, though loyal, Wren Corrigan did not serve beverages to just anyone today. "He no longer needs to handle this quietly! Soon everyone will know, but it is already too late!" Triskelle cried. "We've got to fight back! We can't hold out!" Elessar argued. "Get me an orange Dance, please." Will Whitefoot said to Wren, the young High Penguin waitress. "What about the old order?" Wren said. "No, no, I don't like cherry." Will replied. "No, I don't mean the cherry dance, I mean the secret order of High Penguins from back a hundred years ago! They defeated Malcur back then, why can't they now?" "Yes, why not?" Las said. "Because, that was a hundred years ago! I suppose we could rally as many HP's as we can, but I dunno if it'll work.." Said Triskelle. "I've a paper here!" Said Wren. "I'll give everyone a ring and tell them to sign up!" "That'd be grand!" Lasaralyn said. Wren had a few penguins come and told them to sign. "How many penguins do we have on our side?" Triskelle asked. "Twenty-three. Twenty four is Lobelia Sackville's sister joins." Wren replied. "Lobelia joined? Didn't think she'd fight after the Khanzem." "Aye." "Who else can join our cause? We've got a nation against twenty three." Las said. "Twenty four, now!" Wren said from the back room. "Twenty four." Corrected Las. "There's that old knight up in -" Said Will. "Deceased." Triskelle said. "What about the warlock in -" "Raving mad." "The scullery maid down near -" "Went to Arda." "Who then, smart alek?" "Light the beacons." "Why? The USA is too busy, all our other allies are completely oblivious to our troubles as well." "Light them. Help will come." ---- Meanwhile, in a underground PSA base, near the Freezelandian border, a agent was walking to a fellow. "Sir, there are some reports of Freezelandian Treaty of Dorkugal documents being torn up" "Hmm... ignore it!" "Sir, it looks serious and-" "No" "But if we pass it up to the AIA-" "I said no!" "Yes sir" ---- At the beacon tower, two guards were patrolling around the beacon. Amluc comissioned them because he knew they would be attempted to be lit. Triskelle snuck behind them. "JUDO....CHOP!" He yelled, and knocked them both out. Lasaralyn lit the beacon on fire with her amulet. They both quickly ran down the mountain and back to the base. The beacons all across Antarctica lit up. High Penguins everywhere, who most had lost hope, regained their spirits and knew where they had to go. Mount Aura in the Mammoth Mountains. Chapter Three: The Gathering of the High Penguins High Penguins everywhere began their journey to Mount Aura. Except for those in Frostborough, who were stuck due to blockades in the city. In the hidden cellar of Wren Corrigan's shop, the order stayed. Wren maintained her shop, and pretended to be loyal to Amluc. The order weren't the only High Penguins in the city. The HP's in parliament and the council of five still maintained their positions, but not for long. It had only been two days. Elphias Doda, the head postmaster, became a messenger for the HP's in the city, living in basements and attics. He was sacked from his job. Bathilda Sackville, Lobelia's cousin, was a municipal officer. She gave food, supplies, and arms to the remnants. Nurmen Grindlegard, the MP (minister of parliament) for Midland, founded a secret radio programme that was only known by remnants. Romulus Scroungegrim was on the Council of Five. He fought openly during the week of containment in Frostborough for High Penguin Freedom. ---- "It has recenty been reported that Amluc has tore apart the Freezelandian copy of the Treaty of Dorkugal. This means he could risk open war with the USA. Bad choice, eh, Stream?" Triskelle turned off the radio. "I'm tired of living like this! It's been a week of hiding! We must escape and get to mount Aura!" Down the stairs came Brutus Thundersteel, another messenger. "The country has fallen. Grindlegard, Sackville, Doda, and Scroungegrim are dead. They are coming. They know we are here. We must fly!" Everyone jumped up and grabbed everything they needed. They were going to escape Frostborough. They ran through the streets of Frostborough, attacking all the guards, police, and soldiers in their way. They came to the last gate to get out of the city. A dark figure flew overhead and hovered a few feet off the ground. "Trying to get away, are we? I'm sure we can sort this out. We are in fact, somewhat civilised." Amluc said. "The only way to sort this out is to fufill the prophecy, MALCUR." Triskelle said, unsheating his sword and grabbing his amulet. "Oh, you've clued in. Well, the only one fufiled will be Finwe's curse, sadly. But it isn't over yet. You can join me. I don't want to spill any High Penguin blood. Every drop of HP blood is worth a litre of the lowers blood. Oh, and how many there are these days. That is no trouble though, more food for the Maledict. I plan on transforming into it." "Don't say that. Now, let us through or else." Said Triskelle. "Or what? You'll splash me with water? Oh, I do fear that. Ha ha, go ahead." "Don't tempt me..." "Oh, I am scared! However, I would like a more poetic justice to your imminent doom. I'll let you through, just so I can have more fun. Unless you'd like to join me. It's never too late." "When Antarctica boils over!" "Very well, you may pass. Good luck, you'll need it." The gates opened and Amluc dissapeared. The HP's ran through the gate, and headed towards the Mammoth Mountains. ---- Kwiksilver switched his PDA off. He was near the exact same spot Triskelle renounced Malcur in the year 2016. He looked sadly at the destruction around him. A tear ran down his face. "I tried to tell him," he muttered to himself. Kwiksilver adjusted a strange-looking watch on his flipper, and was gone in a flash of green light. ---- Chapter Four: Let it Be Known Amluc had done a good job in keeping the revolt secret. He had severed the wiring, radios, and Internet throughout the nation. It was clear that he had planned this for ages. As the HP rebels marched out of the gates, a familiar penguin, donning a white skirt and red shirt was leaning over and glancing about. This was Canren of the Antarctic Investigation Authority, a group normally banned from Freezeland. However, Midas and Herb had recently built an item for the nation, so she had gone in for that reason. When she saw this, she knew something was a a miss. Canren approached a rebel soldier who was standing by the gates and quried him sternly. "Excuse me, but what are you doing?" "Good morning, lass. We are just about to do something that should have been done ninety years ago." The soldier had mistaken Canren for a rebel. It must have had something to do with her appearence. "Uhh, what exactly ARE you doing?" "Miss, we're about to regain what is ours!" "...-and what is that?" "Haven't you heard? Our wise and noble Amluc seeks to regain Antarctica fror the High Penguins." "Amluc? Your president?!" "He's much more than a leader, madam. He's a revolutionary." "...-and he's gonna take over Antarctica." "Precisely, just as he should. Aren't you a little local to not hear about the revolution?" "No, no I'm not. I've never heard about it. So, what exactly are you doing?" "We're rallying the troops. We invade soon, and I look forward to you joining us. A fine lady as yourself should help us return justice to our species." "Eww, no way-" Canren covered her beak. The guard glared and grabbed the penguin, swiping her player card and shaking it. An AIA badge fell out. "Ah, it looks like we have a spy-" "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!" Canren's squeal caused the soldier to let go of her, and off she ran. "AFTER HER!" the soldier was about to issue the order, when a superior stopped him. "Let her go, the prophecy will come true, remember." ---- "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!" Canren ran through the countryside screaming. Her shrieks had all of the residents coming out of their homes. She continued to scream as she ran as waddled as fast as physically possible. She came across a Lesser penguin about to get in a car. "I-NEED-TO-COMMANDEEER-THIS-CAR-IN-THE-NAME-OF-THE-GOVERNMENT!" Canren stammered, showing a spare AIA badge. She took the keys from the penguin and got in the car, starting it. "Wait a minute... I only have a learner's permit! ...oh well, not my car!" Pressing a web foot down on the gass, the car squealed and drove off. In about an hour, Canren had navigated across the border of Freezeland and was headed to South Pole City. ---- Canren kept on driving through the USA. "Oh no! No fuel!" The car halted. "Great! How can I get to SPC now?" "I think I can help" said a voice outside the car. "Who are you?" "Better not tell you. I'm with the PSA" "Cool! I'm with the AIA-" "Then I salute you. Take this spy phone, and click on Freezeland Border Base" Caren vanished instantly. "Good luck!" Chapter Five: Protect the Gates "Orders from Triskelle- protect the gates" said Jackio. In Ard Mhaca, the riots have been the worse. The whole police in the city had been destroyed, the High Penguin Remnant had been spread out, and The Bounders were yet to arive. The local city council was the priority. "We got some elite merceneries" said a police officer, who had survived the attack. "Really?" "Yes, some retired soldiers from the 1st High Penguin Division of It's a Grand ol' Land, sir." Some senior High Penguin citzens, who were atleast 1000 years old, walked out of a retirement home. "Let's get those swine!" said one of the senior citzens. "Do it for Freezeland!" said another. "For Arda!" said a aging High Penguin. "What's Arda" asked the police officer. "SHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" said the whole of 1st Legion. "Oh, it's a classified document" replied Jackio. "Scouts, secure the retirement officer!" said a High Penguin Officer. "Fight till we die!" said Jackio. ---- "Welcome to Frysland in Exile radio. And today, more sad news-" "Hellos to the world, or those good loyaltists, this is Freezeland Piracy Radio. Still more sad news-" *static* "Welcome to New Freezeland Radio, the new radio for those who hate High Penguins. And to those High Penguins that are listening-" The loyal citzen switched off the radio. "Till we die!" ---- Canren walked into the control room. She saw the Agent in control. "Hello, I'm from the AIA and-" "I salute you, mam!" "Stop that! Half the base has said. Listen, connect me up to the South Pole Council" "Yes, ma-" "Don't!" ---- "Paintball coming up!" said Karazachi. "Yeah we're gonna to-" Suddenly, Shadow's TV switched on. But Shadow said he was busy. "This is the AIA! We got a problem over the Freezelandian border" said what seemed to be Canren. "There's been a rebelion" "ORDUH! I SHAL GIV IT OVA TO DA EXCECTUTIVE CABONAT!" ---- "I deny-" "Oh shut up!" Suddenly, the TV switched on. "This is the AIA! There's a civil war in Freezeland! And the rebels want to take over Anttarctica!" "What????!!!! Right, code red! WAR COUNCIL!" The chairs began to move into the council hall. The ministers laughed. "Dude, this is fun!" said Tony Tuskhs. "I, Billybob, declare a war council!" "We need to declare a State of Emergancy" "Contact the AIA!" The TV broadcated to Professor Shroomsky. "I heard out it. Yes. Tell citzens to take heed. If the Rebels invade, we'll declare a total war. We need allies- we'll try and contact the UTR" said Professor Zlo Shroomsky. ---- Chapter Six: The Remnant Rallies Triskelle turned to Lasaralyn. "Is there any hope?" He said. "Of course, there is always hope. Help will come." She replied. "Will it really? Or will Finwe's Curse come true!" "I do not fear death, nor pain." "What do you fear?" "A cage. Imprisonment. To be kept behind bars, never to see the light of day and grow old in a cell. To be help in captivity, helpless and under the control of your master. That is what I fear." "You are a brave woman." "What do you fear?" "What do I fear? To see the ones I love and care for be in pain and suffering, when I can't help. When someone I love is in need and I can not do anything for it. That is what I fear." "We may both soon face our fears." "These are hard times." "Aye." They watched the sun set from a cliff on Mount Aura. It is known for having one of Freezeland's most amazing views. They kissed and sat and thought about what the future held. ---- The next morning, the sun rose and woke up all the High Penguins and loyal penguins in Mount Aura. Triskelle was due to give a speech to arouse everyone. "Sticks and stones won't shake us. They will strike like water on rock. We will fight them to the last penguin. If we are marked to die, let us face our destiny. To do our country loss; and if to live, the fewer penguins, the greater share of honour. But if it is a crime to covet honour, I am the most offending penguin alive. Peace! For the best hope I have. O, do not wish one more! Rather proclaim it! That he which has no stomach to this fight, let him retreat; he is welcome to flee, and crowns for convoy put into his bag; We would ''not die in that penguins's company! That fears his fellowship to die with us! A day may come when we fail, when we forsake all bonds of friendship and honour! But it is not today; in all my power, today is not that day! Today we fight!" The crowd cheered and their spirits were lifted. They were ready for Amluc's Army. ---- In the council hall of the Mountain-side city, the leaders met. "What now?" Will Whitefoot, the former prime minister asked. "I dunno, what do you think?" Replied former Mayor of Withywindle, Tom Rousse. "We wait." Said Triskelle. "Wait for what? To be killed? To we wait for the USA or do we stay here?" Asked Will. "That, I don't know." "We can't just wait here like sitting ducks! There's many a way they can kill us here!" Said the commander of the Jadis Patrol Police. "We hold out. We must wait for the USA to come, if they saw the beacons." Triskelle said. "And if they don't?" Asked the commander of the JPP. "Then we fight them, and if not, die trying!" Chapter Seven: The Battle of Our Time Triskelle shushed everyone. He heard a strange noise. It sounded as if a thousand penguins were clanging weapons and stomping on the ground. The castle shook. Everyone ran to the windows. "Watch out!" Cried a guard. A giant stone flew through the sky and hit a tower. Everyone in the tower screamed and jumped out. ---- "ORDUHHHHHHH! ORDORDUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Judge Xavier, as he shouted his longest ORDUH yet. "Da war council has decidid dat if da Freezelandian rebels dare invade da USA, then we will be involved in da war" "Freezeland Zapwire to UnitedTerra. He's the representative of Freezeland after all" "Guess we won't have to contact the UnitedTerra Parliament" said James Mccane. "Yup!" said Barrick Abanana. ---- "All parties rise before ZapWire" said Judge Konquer. "Hello, most of you know me as Zapwire. Freezeland is in a terrible state. We need help. Please help us-" "Yes, thank you ZapWire. TerraMount is in full support of helping the Freezelandian army." "Scoodlepeep is in full support of this." The other representatives agreed. Finaly, Administrator Kai stood up. "The parliament has decided that UnitedTerra and it's Free States shall support the Freezelandian loyaltists. Case dismissed" he said. ---- An evil voice cried out and was even heard from a small village a hundred kilometres away. "ABANDON YOUR POSTS! FLEE, FLEE FOR YOUR LIVES!" It bellowed, terrifying soldier and civillian alike. Triskelle and Elessar ran through the streets of the stone city, giving orders to everyone in sight. "Get to cover!" They shouted to civilians. "Get back to your posts! Stand your ground!" They commanded to soldiers. ---- A lone penguin stood on a cliff watching the war. He was looked like he was thinking very hard about something. "The world seems to have basically forgotten that I exist." He saw many injured penguins, and even a few Chicks searching for their mothers. He felt a bit sorry for them, but quickly brushed away the idea of going to help. "It's their problem not mine. I don't have time for this." Just then a thought hit his mind and he looked back 90 years ago. ---- The sound of cakes flying everywhere could be heard, and Snowball Guns were being fired basically everywhere. In the midst of all of it however a tall black penguin was sitting next to an injured Puffle. "You've got to go now Speeddasher. Khanzem is after you, not me." "I'm not going to leave you here. Your Grandfather asked me to get you out of here safely and that's what I'm gonna do." The Puffle tried to get up, but it was no use. With one last urge she handed him a shiny object. "It's a Destruction Gem. Take it to remember me, and what I'm about to say to you." Speeddasher nodded his head and took the Gem. "Not all citizens down in Antarctica are like this. There must be somethat are still worth saving. Bring hope to them for me Speeddasher. Please." "With that the Puffle took one last breath and died. Speeddaasher cried, but not for long. He knew it would be worthless to stay here, so he grabbed the Puffle's body, wrapped it up in a blanket, and quickly ran the the nearest escape pod that would take him to Earth. When he arrived there he looked at the blanket and gave one last nod. "I promise." ---- Speeddasher looked back at the battle field. He had lost the Destruction Gem long ago as Khanzem had stolen it when he was put in suspended animation, but he remembered now exactly what the puffle said. "I am Speeddasher. Created over 90 years ago on the Space Colony Aircraft. Made by Harold Aye-Que to protect the High Penguins. This is who I am." Just then Freeze, and Omega walked up from behind him. "Don't think you're goin without us Speed. You're gonna need our help out there." "Affirmative! We will fight beside you till the death." Speeddasher nodded at both of them, and together the three ran down towards the battle. ---- The grey streets of Mount Aura's hidden city were practicly dead, except for the occasional pitter-patter of soldiers running to the outer walls. "Aim... Fire!" Triskelle commaded the archers. "Get the seige towers!" cried Elessar. "They've got ladders! Knock down the ladders!" yelled Lasaralyn. The battle raged. The seige towers and ladders had reached the first wall of the city. The guards drew their swords and tried to fight off the hordes of evil minions. It was almost impossible. There was too many! Triskelle was surrounded. He was a major target. He had used all the power in his amulet and his amgic, but it wasn't enough. There was at least a hundred thousand strong attacking the stone city! The city's garrison was a mere ten thousand! He drew his sword, forged of silver and moonrocks. It was almost nightfall. This was both an advantage and a disadvantage. At nigh, the forces of shadow were stronger, but also, the powers of water were stronger. Triskelle turned his scarred head and saw the small river running through the south of the city. He knew they had to get out somehow. "Defend the river! Get the civilians down the river! It leads to the sever, which should lead them out to the ocean and to safety!" He commaded. Elessar and Lasaralyn escorted citizens into ice canoes down the river. The bad guys almost captured the citizens, but were frightened by an extremely bright light. Luce. "Go! You are a disgrace to the name of High Penguins! Back, or else!" She yelled to the bad guys. "Finally.." Elessar mumbled. "Luce Tinuvel Anator! You've finally arrived!" Triskelle said, fighting off more evil soldiers, aiding more civillians down to the canoes. The seige raged on. The defending forces had been doing good, until now. The tables were turning. The dark mob of minions down in the field below Mount Aura was splitting open. A large dark figure, mounted on another large, dark figure, was slowly moving down the centre of the army. "Watch the gates! Send a batallion down to brace the gates! Quickly! " Cried Triskelle. He knew they were going to try to break the main gates. A horrid, massive ram was approaching the gate, along with Amluc Riam mounted on a dragon behind it. The soldiers near the gate began to chant "RAM! RAM! RAM!" before the ram swung at th gate. The gates of Mount Auraa's mountainside city had never been breached before, but there was a first time for everyething. The ram banged up against the gates and shook the entire mountain. The reinforced stone gate broke upon with six swings.In charged hundreds of the rabble of soldiers. Meanwhile, Lasaralyn and Lobelia were trying to find a way to get everyone out safely. "Crystal Pass!" Las exclaimed. "What? Crystal Pas? The singer? She's been dead since 1888!" Lobelia said. "No! The Crystal Paths! They lead from the South side of the Mountains to Dagor Fields, up around Withywindle!" She replied. "Of course!" "Bad Part is, how do we get 5,000 penguins though them? And we'd have to make a diversion to get a chance to escape." ---- Listening to the radio in her large mansion in the Freezelandian Riviera, Lilyglove the Love Bandit was shocked to hear the news. The radio crackled. Lilyglove adjusted the antennae and was able to make out a few sentences. The weather was bad, so the reception was terrible. "And so the High King Amluc Riam (may he forever prosper), messenger of the originial keepers of the Elemental Amulets, has declared war on any nations or rebels who disagree with his rightful rule." the radio show host said. "WHAT? Since when did Amluc become king? And when is he a messenger of the first chicks?" She said to her servant. "With all due respect, while you have been relaxing, Mistress, much has changed in the world. Amluc has been Prime Minister since then, overthrown the old government with the backup of the people, and declared himself king. The Old Republic of Freezeland is no more, the New Kingdom of Unified Antarctica is rising. Lord Amluc promises us equality of all races, High or lower." "I thought something was going on.. And.. do not call a usurper LORD! You serve me, not 'Amluc Riam'. I mean, unscramble the letters in his name; 'I AM MALCUR'. " "Yes, mistress." Lilyglove had her servents fetch her weapons and armour. She broke out her illegal teleporter, and typed in the coordinants for the citadel, where Triskelle was trying to think of what to do. Chapter Eight: The Escape Triskelle looked down from the citadel. The battle raged. The gates had been breached. The walls were almost overrun. It was almost hopeless, even with Luce and Vesper's arrival. All the innocent civillians had escaped, but the soldiers wouldn't be able to last the night. The garrison retreated to the next level of the walled city, the first inner wall wasn't as strong as the first, but it would buy time. Then, he turned around. With a flash of light, the penguin he least expected to see appeared out of thin air. Lilyglove! He used a water whip and held her up in the air in a whirlpool. "Lilyglove, this is NOT the time!" He said, clenching his fist in anger. "I am not here to rob you!" She yelled so loudly, everyone for the next five levels below could here. "I'm here to help you." She said softly. Triskelle unclenched his fist and she fell to the ground. "How do I know I can trust you?" Triskelle asked. Lilyglove blew a kiss. "That doesn't work on me anymore, I'm in love with Las." He said. "Wow, you are? Congrats! Anyways, Just trust me. I like this new republic less than the old one. In fact, I liked Old Freezelnd.." ---- Las and Lobelia rushed up through the gates up to the citadel. If they could get a diversion, then they could escape. "Triskelle!" They yelled as they came up to the citadel. "Yes?" He asked. They stopped dead in their tracks. The World's most infamous female criminal, Lilyglove, was standing right next to Triskelle. "Don't move, Trisk! The Love Bandit's behind you!" Lobelia said, lunging towards her. "Oh, no worries, she's returned everything she's stolen and is good now." Triskelle said. "Really?" Asked Las. "Yep." "Well.. that's a blast from the past" Said Las. "Anyways," Interrupted Lobelia "We found a way out! Through the crystal caves! But, we need a diversion, and we need to seal the entrance." "Sounds like something I can help with!" Lilyglove said. "I'll distract them, long enough for everyone to escape, and then seal the entrance using all the amulets." "Agreed. Thank you, Lilyglove, for making the right choice." Said Lobelia. ---- Lilyglove rushed down to the centre of the enemy's lines, while Triskelle lead everyone to the caves. "Hello, boys." She said, holding a fan in front of her face, only showing her eyes. The soldiers stared, including Amluc, who were too weak minded to resist the charm of a Maenad. She walked up to Amluc, and told him to hold off the attack. He agreed. "Triskelle, get them into the caves, now! Don't worry about me!" She yelled. "Into the Crystal Caves everyone, it's our only chance of escape!" He commanded. Lilyglove, still being somewhat of a criminal, couldn't pass up the oppoortunity to steal from the richest king in Antarctica. She found a 200,000 Fyro note, which was worth about 500 Fyro, because the currency was superinflated. "You're a king and that's all the money you have? I'm out!" She said, enraged. ---- The Keeprers were the only ones still out of the caves. Because Lilyglove left, the soldiers advanced. They quickly ran into the caves, making sure everyone else was already inside. Will Whitefoot used the Earth Amulet to tumble the rocks and cover the entrance, Lasaralyn used the fire to melt the rocks and Arvan Stratford cooled them down into a strong barrier with the air amulet. Chapter Nine: A Treaty That Should Never Be Broken Nighttime reigned in South Pole City. A peaceful tranquil settled over the metropolis. No one knew of the important event that was to take place that night. A solitary light lit up the East Wing of the Capitol. Inside, the South Pole Council was holding a special meeting. "Right, here are the facts," said Fred, standing behind his desk. "Freezeland has violated the terms of the Treaty of Dorkugal. At this very moment, a revolution is taking place in the country. This new, self-declared 'High King', Amluc Riam, is preparing to take over Antarctica. TO do that, he must conquer its most powerful and extensive controller, the United States of Antarctica. That's us." Fred paused to take a breath, then continued. "If we don't start preparing for war now, Freezeland's superior navy and strong military will easily break through our National Guard's barricades. We need to amass our forces at the critical points. Right now, that's at the northern borders of the Happyface State. "We also need to circumvent Freezeland's navy. As shown by the defeat of the Leader's naval forces during his attempt to take over Freezeland, air forces OWN naval assets. Thankfully, we have some of the best air forces in the continent. However, this alone won't stop the Freezelandian navy. We need the support of all the other nations of Antarctica to stop this menace. That is why you are all here," finished Fred, pointing to the representatives of the other Antarctic countries. "We need you to pledge your support and forces to our cause, so that we may attain victory." "All political units who support da Anti-Freezeland cause, say so!" said Judge Xavier. There was silence for a few seconds. Then Kwiksilver spoke up. "Weddell pledges its support," he said with a smile. Gradually, the other delegates began to pledge their support, too. "Trans-Antarctica be a-pledgin' its darned good support!" said Bob McGoo. Everyone chucked a little at his accent. "Pengolia and Penghis Khan pledge their support Penghis Khan says that he will most PWNSOMELY PWN this Amluc Riam," said Penghis Khan, "because PENGHIS KHAN IS MORE PWNSOME THAN ANYONE! AMLUC RIAM IS NOT PWNSOME ENOUGH TO CONQUER PENGOLIA! ONLY PENGHIS KHAN HAS THE RIGHT TO RULE!" "UnitedTerra cookie-pledges its cookie-support!" said Ninjinian. "Lichenblossom pledges its support!" yelled a Lichenblossomese Nerd. "Dorkugal pledges its noocratic support," said another nerd. "SPARKA PLEDGES ITS PWNAGE!" hollered yet another nerd. Everyone covered their ears due to microphone feedback. In a rush, all the other delegates, not wanting to be the last delegate to pledge, shouted out their pledges of support. It happened in a flash. "The Sub-Antarctic Islands pledge their support!" "The Antarctic Peninsula pledges its support!" "Flystonia pledges its support!" "Pengydeen pledges its support!" "Eastshield pledges its support!" "Ternville pledges its bally support, wot wot!" "MAI pledges its support!" Finally, when all the delegates were done, Fred took out a piece of paper which everyone signed. "Let this paper," said he, "signify the great unity of Antarctica and her countries! From now on, you are all part of the Weddell Alliance, named after the state that was nice enough to go first!" Everyone cheered. Antarctica's countries had finally united. Chapter Eleven: Magic is Might Chapter Twelve: The Tale of Seven Siblings Chapter Thirteen: Up and Out Chapter Fourteen: The Lower Penguin Born Registration Ministry Chapter Fifteen: Twilight and Shadow Chapter Sixteen: The Siege of Arda Epilogue: Three Years Later Category:Stories